Die Nacht von Halloween
by Momixis
Summary: Ein Halloweenball, der dazu einlädt alles zu vergessen, besonders den Krieg und die Entscheidungen die getroffen werden müssen… aber es gibt auch einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der seine Entscheidung schon getroffen hat ...


**Die Nacht von Halloween **

von Momixis

Zeit: siebtes Schuljahr, Halloween

Inhalt: Ein Halloweenball, der dazu einlädt alles zu vergessen, besonders den Krieg und die Entscheidungen die getroffen werden müssen… aber es gibt auch Menschen, die haben ihre Entscheidung schon längst getroffen.

Paar: Harry/Draco und andere angedeutet > also Slash

**Die Nacht von Halloween **

Harry blickte in den großen goldenen Spiegel über dem weißen Waschbecken mit rotergoldener Armatur. Er wusste, wie er aussah, aber es war trotzdem so irreal. Es war so falsch… Der Spiegel schien genauso irritiert zu sein, denn er schwieg und gab keinen seltsamen Kommentar zu Harrys Aufmachen ab oder es lag daran, dass Halloween war und das Schloss an seltsame Begebenheiten um Halloween herum gewohnt war. Es spielte auch gar keine Rolle, denn Harry hätte ein Kommentar sowieso überhört. Aber das energische Klopfen an der abgeschlossenen Badezimmertür konnte er kaum noch ignorieren. Er beachtete es schon seit einigen Minuten nicht, aber nun wurde das Klopfen entsprechend lauter und wütender.

„Verdammt Harry! Kommst Du nun? Ich will nicht alleine runter!" Rons Stimme war dumpf und kaum durch die Tür zu verstehen. Der Rothaarige hörte sich merklich nervös an, aber dafür hatte Harry keine Zeit. Er seufzte tief und verdrehte die Augen. Sein Spiegelbild tat es ihm gleich, auch wenn es so anders und seltsam aussah.

„Nimm Neville mit, Ron! Ich komme gleich nach!" … aber ohne das Ihr mich erkennt…

Harry hörte ein tiefes Seufzen von seinem rothaarigen Freund und wusste genau, dass dieser endlich aufgegeben hatte. Ein paar aufmunternde Worte von Neville, Seamus und Dean brachten Ron Weasley wohl schließlich dazu den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Siebtklässler ohne weitere Verzögerungen zu verlassen. Hermine würde unten schon auf ihn warten… sehnsuchtsvoll… Er wusste gar nicht, warum Ron ihn an seiner Seite haben wollte, denn spätestens ab der Großen Halle würde der rothaarige Junge sowieso nur Augen für Hermine haben… Harry freute sich für seine Freunde und gerade heute war es ihm sogar richtig recht und gelegen. Sie würden seine Abwesendheit kaum bemerken… sie würden ihn nicht suchen…

Im Schlafsaal wurde es schließlich still. Sie hatten ihn alleine gelassen… wie eigentlich immer…

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen fest. Er wusste, was er hier tat. Er wusste es genau, worauf er sich hier einließ. Es war alte Magie und es war durchdacht. Geplant und endgültig.

Harry öffnete seine ehemals hellgrünen Augen und lächelte sein Spiegelbild verführerisch an. Es lächelte natürlich zurück, aber es war mehr als ungewohnt sich so zu sehen. Er würde es durchziehen. Zu viele Stunden des Grübelns hatte er schon hinter sich und er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Entschlossen straffte er seine schmalen Schultern.

Harry nickte ein letztes Mal bestätigend seinen Spiegelbild zu und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafsaal vorsichtig. Wie erwartet war der große Raum leer. Alle waren schon beim Halloweenball. Genau dort wollte auch Harry jetzt hin, aber er musste noch letzte Handgriffe hier im Schlafsaal machen, bevor er leichtfüßig und mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln den Gryffindorturm verließ.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle begegnete ihm niemand und Harry war dafür mehr als dankbar…

Die Musik war gut. Jedenfalls für die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore die Band ausgesucht hatte. Die Dekoration war passend und auch die Stimmung war allgemein gesehen gut… aber etwas fehlte. Er brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. Er wusste eigentlich, was fehlte…

Eine nette, amüsante, stolze und geistreiche Begleitung. Das wäre genau das Richtige. Das Passende … und das total untypische…

Nicht Pansy oder Blaise. Das waren einfach gute oder auch sehr gute Freunde, aber nicht das, wonach Draco sich sehnte. Und die erwarteten Eigenschaften trafen auch nicht unbedingt zu.

Draco hob sein Glas an die Lippen und nahm noch einen großzügigen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey. Er brannte in der Kehle, aber es tat auch gut. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Dumbledore Alkohol erlaubte, aber es war ihm auch irgendwie egal. Er genoss es, wie alle anderen volljährigen Schüler. Irgendwie war magisch sichergestellt, dass kein Minderjähriger trinken durfte und es wurde von den meisten Schülern auch akzeptiert. Anders ging es auch kaum, denn ein Glas mit einem alkoholischen Getränk in den Händen von Minderjährigen löste sich wie Eis in der Sonne auf.

Draco blickte sich wieder aufmerksam in der großen geschmückten Halle um. Es war kein Ball wie in den Jahren zuvor, sondern eine richtige Halloweenparty. Alle waren in Kostümen. Die Meisten waren echt schräg, aber einige Mitschüler erkannte Draco trotz Kostüm wieder, was wohl eher an den typischen Verhaltensweisen lag, als an dem schlechten Kostüm.

Der seltsame Vampir mit den gelben Augen und den rosafarbenen Strümpfen war vermutlich Blaise und das klapprige fast zwei Meter große Skelett war Theodor Nott. Draco konnte sogar einen Weasley ausmachen. Da Ron Weasley vermutlich niemals als alter klappriger Opa auf ein Halloweenfest gehen würde, vermutete Draco einen der Weasley-Zwillinge unter dieser Maskerade. Es verwunderte Draco nicht besonders, dass die Zwillinge sich selbst eingeladen hatten, irgendwie ins Schloss geschlichen sind und hier heute Abend noch für Unruhe und Aufregung sorgen werden. Insgeheim mochte er diese zwei Unruhestifter sogar, aber dies war ein gut gehütetes Draco-Malfoy-Geheimnis.

Bei dem Anblick der wackligen Schritte des Weasley-Opas musste Draco grinsen. Schnell hob er wieder das Glas an seine Lippen um dieses verräterische Zucken der Mundwinkel zu verstecken. Er war ein Malfoy und hatte eine Rolle zu spielen. Der Krieg lief auf Hochtouren und solange würde Draco seiner Aufgabe gerecht werden müssen. Welches Risiko wäre es, wenn er seine Maske ablegen würde? Als Sohn eines Todessers wäre er ein gefundenes Opfer für Folterungen und Erpressungen…

Draco wollte dem Dunklen Lord nicht so eine Waffe in die Hand geben… lieber wartete er ab… und spielte solange seine Rolle… solange es denn ging…

Das Grinsen war bei den düsteren Gedanken an den Krieg schnell wieder verschwunden, aber Draco hatte keine Lust sich den heutigen Abend zu vermasseln. Vielleicht war es die letzte Möglichkeit Spaß zu haben und Kind zu sein. Morgen würde die Realität ihn und die anderen schnell wieder einholen. Wenige Monate blieben ihnen noch… solange konnte er sein Leben noch genießen…

Eine zierliche Spaltelfe kam auf ihren zahnstocherdünnen Beinen auf Dracos Tisch zu und wollte sich offensichtlich auf den freien Platz setzen. Der finstere Blick aus den fast weißen Augen reichte aus, um dieses unbekannte Mädchen – vermutlich eine Hufflepuff – zu verscheuchen. Draco atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte keine Lust auf seltsame Personen in seinem direktem Umfeld… und ganz besonders keine Spaltelfen aus Hufflepuff.

Ein Frankensteinmonster betrat gerade wieder die Halle und Draco schüttelte sich. Auch wenn Halloween für diese Art der Kostüme prädestiniert war, er würde sich niemals so verschandeln lassen und dann noch damit herumlaufen. Es schauderte ihn. Schnell stand Draco auf und schritt elegant zur Bar hinüber um sich einen neuen Drink zu holen. Die komische rothaarige Mumie, die auch an der Bar gerade einen Drink holte, versuchte ihn mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln zu gewinnen, aber Draco ignorierte es einfach. Mumien galten als Verklemmt und besitzergreifend… nichts worauf Draco heute Lust hatte…

Der Barmann gab Draco schnell einen neuen Drink und der Slytherin bedankte sich mit einem knappen Nicken.

Leider musste er feststellen, dass sein kleiner Tisch von zwei Vampiren besetzt war. Wie hatte er diesen Platzt auch sich selbst überlassen können? Draco grummelte und fluchte leise. Er hatte allerdings keine Lust auf einen Streit. Es würde zwar zu seinem Kostüm eines Eisdämons passen, aber er wollte einen ruhigen Abend verbringen.

Sein weiß-silberner Umhang bauschte sich ein wenig auf, als Draco schließlich zu Blaise und Pansy hinüber ging. Der Vampir mit den gelben Augen blickte Draco fragend an.

Die aufgetakelte Hohepriesterin blickte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen anerkennend an und lächelte charmant. Wie froh war Draco, dass Pansy nicht wirklich etwas von ihm wollte. Es war eine Farce. Ein Schauspiel, welches sie nur für ihre Eltern spielten und irgendwie hoffe Draco, dass diese Farce bald ein Ende haben würde… er wollte nicht so enden wie seine Eltern… oder Pansys Eltern…

Draco seufzte leise und erhielt dafür ein besorgtes:„Was ist los, Draco?"

„Ich hasse diese Farce!" knurrte er und stürzte seinen gerade erst geholten Drink hinunter. Pansy und Blaise seufzten nun auch leise. „Dann geh zu Dumbledore oder zu Potter!" flüsterte Blaise.

Draco antwortete nur mit einem harten Blick.

Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon oft gehabt und die Gefahr war zu groß. Solange Lucius Malfoy lebte, könnte Draco nicht der weißen Seite helfen ohne alles zu verlieren, einschließlich seines Lebens.

„Kommt, Jungs! Lasst uns diesen Abend genießen und nicht an den Krieg denken! Wir haben noch mindestens einige Monate bis wir eine Entscheidung treffen müssen!"

Alle drei nicken schließlich und Draco blickte sich wieder in der Halle um.

„Lust zu tanzen?" Blaise schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Mit Dir?" fragte Draco spöttisch.

„Klar, warum nicht?"

„Seht, sogar der Werwolf und die Mumie tanzen!"

„Sicher, dass das zwei Kerle sind?" fragte Blaise zweifelnd.

„Es ist doch egal", verwarf Draco schließlich und drücke Pansy sein leeres Glas in die Hand. Zusammen mit einem gutgelaunten Blaise betrat er die gut gefüllte Tanzfläche und bewegte sich sogleich zur Musik. Wenn er schon heute niemanden Abschleppen durfte, dann wollte er wenigstens das Tanzen genießen. Es tat gut und mit dem Alkohol im Blut konnte er sich wirklich fallen lassen…

Der Halloweenball war ein wirklicher Erfolg und Harry blickte sich in der Halle aufmerksam um. Als sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf seine rechte Schulter legte, zuckte er trotzdem kurz zusammen.

Dunkelblaue Augen blickten ihn unter buschigen und weißen Augenbrauen fast ängstlich an.

„Meinst Du es ernst?"

Harry nickte nur bestätigend. Fred und George waren die Einzigen, die etwas davon wussten. Und es gefiel ihnen gar nicht, aber Harry glaubte daran, dass sie schweigen würden. Er hatte sie einweihen müssen, da er Dinge aus der Winkelgasse gebraucht hatte, an die er nicht rangekommen ist, da er ständig unter Aufsicht stand. Fred und George hatten ihm geholfen soweit zu kommen und nun würde er auch den restlichen Weg gehen…

Fred schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte tief. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag Bescheid!"

„Ich muss erst einmal sehen, was sich ergibt!" flüsterte Harry leise.

„Lass uns tanzen!"

Es war keine Frage und so zog der klapprige Fred-Opa Harry hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Harry lächelte warm und Fred wusste, dass er für diesen Jungen alles tun würde…

So wie Harry alles tat…für sie…

Nach zwei Stunden tanzen und trinken, war Draco ein wenig angeheitert und er genoss die Party in vollen Zügen. Ihn interessierten eventuelle Gerüchte nicht mehr und so tanzte er mit wem er Lust hatte. Gut es hielt sich in Grenzen und meistens tanzte er mit Blaise, aber er hatte auch den Verdacht, dass die seltsame Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang und weißer Halbgesichtsmaske ein Gryffindor gewesen ist. Jedenfalls sollte es sich um eine Musicalfigur handeln… also Muggelwelt…

Draco tanzte natürlich auch mit einigen Frauen, die aber alle sich gleich versuchten auf sehr direkte Art und weise sich an ihn ranzumachen und in Tränen ausbrachen, wenn Draco sie abwies. Es blieb bei allen bei dem einem Tanz. Draco tanzte mit Pansy, während Blaise eine dunkelhaarige Elfe in den Armen hielt und leise lachte. Blaise hatte es auch nicht leicht, denn viele Frauen (oder Männer) versuchten über ihn an Draco heranzukommen. So glitt der Vampir, als die Musik endete, ganz elegant und provozierend grinsend mit seiner Tanzpartnerin auf Draco und Pansy zu.

„Darf ich Dir Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson vorstellen?" fragte Blaise und alle blickten verwundert, als die Elfe ihn überrascht anblickte. Sie blickte erst Blaise noch mal genauer an, dann wandte sie sich an Pansy und reichte ihr die Hand. „Nett Dich kennen zulernen!" Das Gleiche machte sie bei Draco und drehte sich dann wieder Blaise zu.

„Aber eigentlich hätte ich nichts gegen einen weiteren Tanz mit Dir?!" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und Draco lachte leise, bei dem blöden Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freunde. Das Mädchen hatte es in sich.

Blaise verschwand also gutgelaunt wieder mit Tanzpartnerin auf der Tanzfläche und Draco sah ihm an, dass sein Freund diese Gesellschaft wirklich genoss. Die Elfe schien keine Annährung zu starten, sondern unterhielt sich locker und fröhlich mit Blaise. Sie war nicht auf Fischfang… so schien es jedenfalls…

Draco konnte sich ein fragendes „und?" nicht verkneifen, als Blaise alleine zurückkam.

„Was und?"

„Wie ist sie?"

„Nicht das gewisse Etwas zwischen uns, aber sie ist total nett!" klärte Blaise die Fronten. Er wirkte dabei wirklich angenehm überrascht und versuchte die Elfe mit seinen Augen im Trubel auszumachen. Sie rief ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Achtung und des Respekts hervor. Blaise wollte diese seltsame Gefühlsregung gerne genauer untersuchen…

Draco lachte und wurde aber schon von einem schwarzhaarigen Drachenreiter aufgefordert. Draco willigte widerwillig ein und überließ Pansy die Ausfragearbeit.

„Wie heißt sie?" fragte Pansy sofort.

„Sow!"

Pansy runzelte die Stirn. „Komischer Name…"

„Jep.. sie ist auch ein wenig komisch!" gab Blaise schließlich zu und für einen Moment gab er es auf das Mädchen in der Halle zu suchen. Er blickte Pansy an. „Sie ist seltsam und doch … so natürlich und ehrlich!"

„Hm… sie geht aber hier nicht zur Schule, oder?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste! Draco scheint sie zu mögen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht… sosehr steht Draco nun nicht auf Frauen… aber, ja, er mochte sie… oh.." Pansy blickte zu Draco, der bei dem plötzlich einsetzendem Schmusesong in den energischen Armen des Jungen landete und sich aber sofort aus der Umklammerung freimachte. Auf so etwas konnte Draco gar nicht…

Mit wehendem Umhang und finsterer Mine schritt er zurück zu seinen Freunden.

„Der Kerl hat echt Ähnlichkeiten mit Potter, auch ihm fehlt der Charme!" motzte Draco los und bediente sich wieder an der Bar.

„Trink nicht zuviel!" sagte Pansy vorsichtig und erhielt wie erwartet einen bösen Blick aus silberweißen Augen.

Als dann plötzlich die Musik sich total veränderte blickten die Slytherins überrascht auf.

Es war keine normale Musik, sondern alte und magische Musik. Es war Musik für einen traditionellen Tanz der alten Zauberfamilien. Draco wunderte es nicht, dass fast alle Schüler die Tanzfläche sofort räumten und langsam einen Kreis formten. Jedenfalls die Reinblüter… bzw.. die die mit den Traditionen aufgewaschen sind… es waren nicht wirklich viele.

Sogar die Weasleys waren dabei und dies überraschte Draco nun doch. Es begann mit langsamen Schritten und Bewegungen. Draco musste Grinsen, als der Opa-Weasley nur schwer die Tanzschritte zusammenbekam, bei seiner gebückten Haltung und dem Krückstock, aber er hatte seinen Spaß.

Draco kannte viele der Tanzenden, aber nicht alle und als die Bewegungen schneller und geschmeidiger wurden, begann das Gefühl der Ruhe und der Gemeinschaft. Nach der ersten Strophe ging es in Partnertanz über und Draco tanzte gerne mit der blonden Fee. Als er Blaise sah, musste er lächeln. Er tanzte wieder mit Sow und wirkte dabei wirklich zufrieden.

Zu dem Tanz gehörte leider auch Partnertausch und so hatte Draco neben Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger auch Sow in seinen Armen. Das Mädchen konnte sich gut bewegen und war unglaublich gelenkig. Es passte richtig gut in die Arme eines großen Mannes…

„Gehst Du hier zur Schule?" fragte Draco, während einer kleinen Drehung. Vielleicht könnte es nichts schaden, mehr von ihr zu wissen, falls Blaise doch Interesse zeigte. Dieses Mädchen kannte Draco jedenfalls nicht einmal vom sehen. Aber sie wirkte wirklich nett…

Sie lachte auf und Draco blickte sie fragend an. Ein Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Sie lächelte ihn schließlich auch an: „Spielt es eine Rolle, Draco? Ich bin keine Schülerin dieser Schule!" sagte sie und schon war der nächste Teil des Tanzes dran und ihre Wege trennten sich. Die Männer bildeten den Außenkreis und die Frauen den Innenkreis.

Draco hatte bisher noch nie so ein Spaß an den traditionellen Tänzen gehabt und freute sich fast schon auf die nächste Möglichkeit. Bisher waren diese Traditionen nur bei Familienfesten und gesellschaftlichen Anlässen genutzt worden, wo ausschließlich Personen über 50 anwesend waren…entsprechend langweilig und uninteressant für die jungen Menschen.

Der Tanz war schneller vorbei als es nach dem Geschmack der Schüler sein musste. Der seltsame Drachenreiter kam wieder zu Draco und entschuldigte sich in aller Form. Draco blickte Pansy fragend an und bei ihrem Nicken gab er grummelnd nach und ging mit ihm wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Er hatte wirklich zuviel getrunken, wenn er schon jemandem eine zweite Chance gab.

Das seltsame an der Sache war, dass auch dieser Junge grüne Augen hatte. Ganz offensichtlich versuchte er Potter nachzumachen… Apropos Potter?! Wo steckte dieser Kerl eigentlich. Draco hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen. Während des Tanzes blickte er sich in der Halle um und suchte nach dem schwarzhaarigen Goldjungen, aber alles was er erblickte waren die strahlenden Augen von Sow, die sich gerade mit Blaise und Pansy angeregt unterhielt.

Draco konnte das Ende, des Tanzes nicht erwarten. Er wollte mehr von diesem Mädchen wissen, dass so still und doch so faszinierend war.

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln trat er zu seinen Freunden und blickte Sow dabei gründlich an. Sie trug einen dunkelviolettes Kleid und darüber einen schwarzen Umgang, der im Kerzenschein grün flimmerte.

„Hey!" sagte er und stellte sich zu Pansy.

„Und ist der Drachenreiter nichts für Dich?" fragte Sow leicht hin und trank etwas undefinierbar Oranges. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, er ist mir so schmierig. Vermutlich ein Hufflepuff…"

Sow lachte leise, dann beugte sie sich zu Blaise hinüber: „Versuch es jetzt! Das Phantom der Oper wird gleich den Zombie stehen lassen!"

Blaise folgte ihrem Blick und schluckte. Ihr nachdrückliches Zischen, brachte ihn dann in Bewegung und Blaise trat langsam auf die Tanzfläche, während das Phantom der Oper wirklich verschwand und einen etwas saueren Zombie zurück ließ.

„Was war denn das?" frage Pansy und auch Draco hatte keine Ahnung.

„Blaise wollte mal mit dem Zombie tanzen, aber das Phantom oder die Spinnenfrau war im Weg. Jetzt hat er seine Chance genutzt!"

Draco starrte sie an.

„Du willst nichts von Blaise?" fragte Pansy und konnte dieses Mädchen immer besser leiden.

„Nein… nur weil ich mich mit jemanden gut verstehe, muss ich ja nicht gleich mit ihm in die Kiste springen, oder?

„Nein!" sagte Pansy grinsend und entspannte sich. Das Mädchen war cool.

„Was stellst Du da?" fragte Draco schließlich. Natürlich konnte er an den spitzen Ohren erkennen, dass sie eine Elfe war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was für eine.

„Hast Du mal wieder nicht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aufgepasst, Draco?" fragte Pansy listig. „Sie ist doch eindeutig eine Angoraelfe!"

„Aja…", kam es schließlich von Draco. Der Name sagte ihm gar nichts.

„Und Du hast keine Ahnung, was eine Angoraelfe ist, oder?" fragte Pansy ihren Freund.

Dracos Mimik verfinsterte sich: „Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen!"

Pansy und Sow lachten hell auf. „Angoraelfen leben sehr versteckt und züchten Hippogreife…"

„Schon gut!" zischte Draco bissig, während die beiden Mädchen lachten.

Der Drachenreiter kam wieder zu der Gruppe und starrte Sow die ganze Zeit fasziniert an.

„Tanzt Du mit mir?" fragte er mit dunkler Stimme. Es schien, als ob Sow ihn verzaubert hätte.

„Wen meinst du denn nun?" fragte Pansy flapsig.

„Hä?" Der Drachenreiter blickte Pansy überrumpelt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was denn nun los war, denn Pansys Ton und die Mimik der anderen Zwei war alles andere als freundlich und begrüßend.

„Verschwinde jetzt! Hier will niemand mit Dir tanzen!" sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme und zog Sow energisch auf die Tanzfläche, während Pansy sich schnell den nächsten freistehenden Jungen schnappte. Dass es sich dabei um George Weasley handelte, war dabei kein großes Problem.

„Was ist denn mit den Slytherins los?" fragte der Ninja Pansy nach der ersten Drehung lachend.

„Halt die Klappe, Weasley und tanze!"

„Tue ich doch, Pansy!" sagte George und drehte Pansy schwungvoll um die Achse.

Das Mädchen konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen sich zu amüsieren und den Krieg außen vor zu lassen. So genoss sie den wilden Tanz in den Armen vom Weasley, der eigentlich als Dementor kommen wollte, aber es wurde ihm von Dumbledore aus gutem Grund verboten…

Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste feststellen, dass er wirklich ein wenig zu viel getrunken hatte, aber noch hatte er die Kontrolle über sich und konnte Sow sicher auf der Tanzfläche führen.

Wieder begann alte Musik und fast sofort sortierten die Paare sich neu bzw. sprangen auseinander. Draco lachte leise und ließ aber Sow auch los. Sie lächelte ihn wissend an.

Draco wusste nicht warum, aber am liebsten würde er mit dieser Frau, die so strahlende Augen hatte, weiter tanzen, nur käme dass bei diesem Tanz und dieser Musik einer Verlobung gleich…

Pansy blickte ihn fragend an, als er mit zerknirschter Mine zu ihr zurückkam.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass kein Mädchen Dich in diese Stimmung versetzen kann!" sagte Pansy und nahm Draco freundschaftlich in den Arm.

„haha… Pansy, sehr witzig!" sagte Draco nur und wartete auf einen nächsten Song. „Ich mag sie!" sagte er aber noch, bevor er wieder losmarschierte und Sow aus den Armen des seltsamen Drachenreiters befreite.

„Danke!" sagte sie und schaute Draco mit einem tiefen Blick an.

„Bitte!" sagte Draco „Das habe ich doch gern getan!" und er wusste, dass er verloren war. Sie tanzten viele Tänze gemeinsam und am liebsten hätte Sow und Draco den ganzen Abend so weitergemacht…

Als Sow sich nach einem traurigen Lied aus Dracos Armen losmachen wollte, blickte dieser entrüstet auf. „Wenn Du mich jetzt stehen lässt, dann ist es wir ein… ein…Ehebruch!" zischte der betrunkene Slytherin leise. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich noch etwas getrunken und wusste, dass er es hätte bleiben lassen sollen. Aber es war zu spät…

Sow lachte leise…. „Dann komm mit nach draußen… ich brauche frische Luft!"

Draco überlegte nicht lange und trat mit der faszinierenden Gestalt hinaus in den leichten Nieselregen. Die Hogwarts Ländereien lagen ruhig und friedlich vor ihnen. Es war alles so sanftmütig, dass man sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass da draußen ein Krieg geführt wurde, der früher oder später auch die Tore von Hogwarts erreichen würde. Irgendwann würden sie sich entscheiden müssen.

Der blonde Junge zog seinen Kragen hoch, um sich vor dem Regen ein wenig zu schützen. Sow blickte hinauf in die regenverhangenden Wolken.

Sow blickte ihn nicht an. „Eigentlich müsste ich zurück!"

„Wohin?"

„Wo ich herkomme!"

„Das ist keine Antwort, Sow!"

Sie lachte wieder… aber es war ein trauriges und melodramatisches Lachen, dass Draco tief in der Seele erschütterte. Ein Mädchen oder ein Mensch sollte an so einem Fest nicht so traurig sein… es sollte den Schmerz und den Kummer vergessen können…

„Lass uns wieder hineingehen… für einen letzten Tanz!" sagte Sow nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und beugte sich sanft zu Draco. Sie strich ihm eine feuchte Harrysträhne aus dem Gesicht und ihre Lippen berührten seine…ganz sanft… fast nur ein Windhauch…

Dann war Sow fast wieder im Schloss verschwunden.

Draco konnte gar nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert war, denn das hatte noch nie jemand bei ihm gewagt. Sow war ein wirklich merkwürdiges Mädchen…und der Kuss war mehr als prickelnd gewesen… so sanft und doch so berauschend…

Draco brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er das sonderbare Mädchen zwischen den vielen Schülern wieder gefunden hatte. Sein angetrunkener Zustand machte es vermutlich nicht leichter.

Sow lächelte ihn scheu an, als er auf sie zuging. „Hey!"

„Hey!" sagte Draco. „Du hast mir einen letzten Tanz versprochen!" sagte er mit fester Stimme und führte das Mädchen wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Ein Schmusesong begann und Draco zögerte nicht, sondern zog seine bezaubernde Tanzpartnerin fest in die Arme. Es fühlte sich erschreckend gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an… so verdammt richtig…

Die Musik endete und ein neues Lied begann, aber Draco ließ sie nicht aus den Armen. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen…er wollte sie nicht verlieren…

„Werden wir uns nach dem heutigen Abend wieder sehen?" fragte Draco leise. Er hätte während der Suche nicht noch ein Glas trinken sollen. Er fühlte sich wirklich reichlich benebelt und die Worte kamen nur schwer über seine Lippen.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht!" flüsterte sie und löste sich ein wenig aus der festen Umarmung. Sie blickte Draco mit ihren dunklen fast schwarzen Augen an und lächelte. Sie stellte sich schließlich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und brachte ihre Lippen nah an Dracos heran. Fast zweifeln blickte sie Draco aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, bis Draco selbst den letzten Zentimeter überbrückte.

Ihre Lippen fühlten sich kühl unter seinen an. Zögernd und vorsichtig öffneten sie sich und ein warmer Zungenkuss entstand. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kuss ihn so berühren konnte. Besonders nicht ein Kuss von einem Mädchen.

Um sie herum tanzten die Paare und Draco stand nur da und küsste dieses Mädchen mit allem was er hatte. Sie hatte nun ganz rote Wangen und ihre Augen waren hinter einem Nebel der Berauschtheit verborgen.

Sow lehnte sich wieder an Dracos Körper und sie tanzten den Tanz in stiller Eintracht zu Ende.

„Begleitest Du mich noch ein wenig?" fragte Sow leise und vorsichtig.

Draco blickte sie an. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine wirklich gute Idee sein würde, aber verdammt, es war nur ein Mädchen und er wollte sich noch nicht endgültig von ihr verabschieden…

„Bist Du eigentlich ein Reinblut?" fragte draco so beiläufig wie möglich. Er blickte Sow dabei allerdings nicht an und sah so nicht den dunklen Schatten der Vorsicht in den dunklen Augen.

Sow holte leise Luft und blieb schließlich stehen, als sie Draco fest ansah, war von diesem merkwürdigen Schleier nichts mehr zu sehen. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt, aber Nein, ich bin kein Reinblut, sondern ein Halbblut!"

Draco nickte erleichtert. Für ihn hatten sich seine Bedenken mit dieser Antwort verflüchtigt. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass ein Halbblut das gleiche Wissen wie ein Reinblut haben könnte. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn… und verließen sie gemeinsam die Große Halle.

Pansys Augen waren groß geworden, als sie den gefühlvollen Kuss zwischen Sow und Draco sah. Sie wollte da schon einschreiten, aber George hielt sie energisch davon ab. Nun blickte sie ihn fast panisch an.

„Lass mich los!" zischte sie wütend.

„Keine Sorge, Pansy! Es wird ihm nichts passieren!"

„Du kennst Sow?"

„Ich und Fred haben ihr den Namen gegeben!" sagte George leise und bedrückt.

„WAS?" Pansy war bleich geworden und riss sich nun los, aber Fred stand hinter ihr und legte seine Hände fest auf ihre Schultern.

„Schlaf!" murmelte George und keinen Augenblick später sackte Pansy in sich zusammen und wurde nur von den starken Armen der Zwillinge gehalten.

„Wir sollten sie hier weg bringen!"

„Ja, das sollten wir!"

„Blaise…"

„Er ist mit Seamus beschäftigt! Er hat nichts mitbekommen…"

„Gut!"

„Mehr können wir nicht tun!"

„Nein, leider nicht!"

Draco blickte Sow fragend an, als diese ihn langsam aber zielsicher durch die Gänge und über die Treppen hinauf führte.

„Du kennst… Dich …h---hier aus…" sagte Draco holprig. Der Alkohol schien nun noch stärkere Wirkung zu zeigen, als in der warmen Halle. Er hatte ernste Probleme die Worte richtig auszusprechen…

Sow lächelte ihn an. „Ein wenig!"

Draco bemerkte kaum, dass Sow den Raum der Wünsche nutzte. Draco wunderte sich nur, wie er plötzlich im Schlafsaal der Slytherins landen konnte, wo er doch gerade noch weit oben im Schloss gewesen war. Aber ein Kuss von diesen zarten und weichen Lippen ließ ihn die Ungereimtheit vergessen… Ließ ihn alles vergessen…

Und der Alkohol ließ ihn vergessen, warum er eigentlich sich nicht heute auf etwas hatte einlassen dürfen…

Der Kuss ging ihm unter die Haut und erspürte, dass er mehr davon haben wollte. Viel mehr und so zog er Sow näher an sich heran, vertiefte den Kuss und konnte von diesem warmen Lippen nicht genug bekommen. Er übernahm die Führung des Kusses, was Sow offensichtlich nicht zu stören schien. Ihre schmalen Hände fuhren zärtlich durch Dracos Haare und ein leises Seufzen war von ihr zu vernehmen.

Die schmale Gestalt passte perfekt zu Draco. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken und drückten sie noch mehr an seinen erhitzten Körper. Der Kuss war einfach perfekt und ließen das Blut in Wallung geraten.

Er konnte Sow riechen und schmecken, fühlen, sehen und hören. Jede kleinste Wahrnehmung war nur noch auf dieses Mädchen ausgerichtet und Draco wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zurück konnte…

Sow löste sanft den Kuss und blickte Draco aus diesen dunklen Augen verzückt an…Sie leckte ihre Lippen, als wolle sie den Geschmack seines Kusses noch immer schmecken. Dann lächelte sie und Draco umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und fing ihre Lippen wieder zu einem Kuss ein… ein Kuss der noch tiefer und heißer war als der letzte…

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, während er sie hoch hob und zu seinem Bett trug. Er dachte nicht mehr daran, den Ort oder das Mädchen zu hinterfragen… Er legte sie sanft auf der grünen Bettdecke ab, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen oder um Luft zu holen. Es war unwichtig geworden.

Seine Hände wanderten fahrig über ihren zarten Körper und lösten die Spangen und Knöpfe ihres Kleides. Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührungen und seufzte immer wieder leise auf. Diese Geräusche jagten Draco heiße Schauer über den Rücken und sorgten für ein ungeahntes Feuer in seinem Inneren.

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, bis weder Draco noch Sow irgendetwas am Leibe trugen, Ihre Hände fuhren über die sanfte Haut und die Lippen liebkosten und kosteten das Aroma des anderen. Draco erfuhr, dass Sow wahnsinnig empfindlich am Bauchnabel war und dort nur wirklich sehr sanft liebkost werden durfte.

Sow dagegen fand heraus, dass Draco bei Küssen am Nacken fast vor Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft verging. Als Sow Draco küsste und mit den Fingern über die Brust streichelte, lächelte sie und wenn Draco hingesehen hätte, dann hätte er das dunkelgrüne aufblitzen von Traurigkeit und Angst gesehen, aber Draco sah nicht hin, denn er hatte die Augen genussvoll geschlossen und stöhnte unter den Berührungen auf. Sow küsste sanft Dracos Bauch, aber bevor sie weiter hinab gleiten konnte, zog Draco sie wieder hinauf.

„Nicht heute… nicht jetzt!" stöhnte er und drehte Sow auf den Rücken. Er konnte nicht warten und so wie Sow sich verhielt war es bei ihr nicht viel anders.

Sie schlang ihre schlanken Beine um seinen Körper und langsam drang er in sie ein…

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er eingeschlafen war, aber er wusste, dass er nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit hatte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Draco um. Der Blonde schlief noch seelenruhig. Für einen Moment genoss Harry den warmen Körper an seiner Seite und zog den unverwechselbaren Duft des Slytherin in sich auf. Für einen Moment genoss er, dann kletterte er leise aus dem zerwühlten Bett und suchte seinen Umhang.

Eine kleine Phiole mit einem rotblauen Trank holte er aus einem kleinen Geheimfach und entkorkte ihn. Er schmeckte bitter, aber schnell hatte Harry seine wahre männliche Gestalt zurück. Er verwandelte seine Kleidung wieder passend und nahm seinen Black-Ring an sich. Er würde wichtig sein. Der schwarze Umhang mit dem grünen Schein legte er sich über die Schultern. Er würde ihn noch brauchen…

Sobald Harry das Gefühl hatte wieder komplett Junge zu sein, ging er leise zum schlafenden Draco ans Bett. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über ihn und er begann den schmalen Jungen sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht ganz aufwachen würde, dafür hatte der Slytherin zuviel getrunken, aber ein Dämmerschlaf wäre jetzt genau richtig. Das wesentliche hatten sie schon durchgeführt. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Harry heiß und er schluckte schwer. Er streichelte Draco ganz sanft, während er ihn immer noch zärtlich küsste.

Draco bewegte sich irgendwann leicht und begann dann den zärtlichen Kuss zu erwidern. Harry wusste, dass dies nun der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Nur mit größter Willensanstrengung konnte er sich nun von Draco lösen und öffnete den Siegelring der Blacks. Eine kleine Nadel trat hervor und ohne zu zögern schnitt Harry sich in die Hand, während er bei Draco das gleiche machte.

Wie erwartet wachte Draco nicht genügend auf, denn der Alkohol betäubte den Schmerz und der auf den Schnitt folgende Kuss, ließ alles wie im Traum erscheinen. Harry nahm mit seiner verletzten Hand Dracos Hand und ließ die Schnitte direkt aufeinander liegen. Ihr Blut vermischte sich.

„So mögen alte Traditionen und die alte Magie uns beschützen und uns die Macht geben, das zu verteidigen, was uns wichtig ist!" flüsterte Harry und küsste auch jetzt wieder Draco. Der blonde Junge war mittlerweile sehr viel wacher und küsste daher intensiver zurück. Die gesagten Worte drangen aber noch nicht zu ihm durch.

„Möge unsere Zukunft unabhängig von Familie und Zwängen sein. Möge unser Glück über dem unserer Familien stehen. Möge unsere Liebe, alles Böse und Schlechte von uns fern halten. Möge unser Leben mit Frieden und in Gerechtigkeit einhergehen…"

„So möge es sein…" murmelte Draco und Harry erschrak. Aber Draco schlief noch immer mehr, als das er wach war. Zu oft hatte Lucius seinen Sohn mitten in der Nacht geweckt und irgendwelche Ritualformeln abgefragt… meistens endeten sie mit „So möge es sein…" Es war also nur ein antrainierter Reflex. Harry wusste noch nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Er wusste nicht, welche Konsequenzen daraus resultierten. Er würde abwarten müssen.

„Schlaf, Draco!" flüsterte Harry dem Slytherin ins Ohr und wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Es war geschehen und er müsste es jetzt nutzen…Und er würde es auch nutzen…

Er Draco vorsichtig an und nahm den wieder fest schlafenden Jungen auf die Arme. Ohne Probleme brachte er ihn in den echten Slytherinschlafraum und hoffte, dass Draco sich nicht daran erinnerte, was in der Nacht geschehen war…

„Verzeih mir!" flüsterte Harry noch und küsste Draco ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht…

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich total gerädert. Es musste schon spät am Tag sein, denn die anderen Betten waren leer. Draco setzte sich langsam auf und streckte sich. Er hatte eindeutig zuviel getrunken… Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.

„Oh… Du bist endlich wach!" rief Pansy auf und kam durch die Tür hereingeschwebt. In ihrem normalen Aussehen war sie doch ein wenig liebenswürdiger. Hinter ihr folgte Blaise mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ohhh" stöhnte Draco auf und ließ sich zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen.

„Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Blaise hinterhältig.

„Gib ihm den Trank!" zischte Pansy streng und Blaise gab Draco den Anti-Kater-Trank. Sofort fühlte sich Draco besser, wenn auch nicht perfekt. Irgendetwas passte ihm so gar nicht in den Kram.

„Geht es Dir gut?" fragte Pansy nach einer Weile der Stille.

„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" fragte Draco scharf. Er setzte sich wieder auf und kletterte mühsam aus dem Bett. Er hatte keine Lust auf Gespräche und wollte… ja was wollte er eigentlich?

Die beiden Slytherins bekamen nichts aus Draco raus. Vermutlich weil er sich an kaum etwas erinnern konnte und so machte Pansy sich nur im stillen Sorgen, dass da mehr passiert ist, als ein Rumgeknutsche. Aber vermutlich war es nur ein wenig Liebeskummer… über Sow wurde gar nicht geredet.

Als am Montag der Unterricht wieder begann, war Draco noch mieser drauf als am Sonntagmorgen. Es konnte nicht an dem Brief liegen, den Draco von Lucius bekommen hatten, denn darüber hatte Draco nur lachen können und hat ihn dann mit wenigen Zeilen beantwortet.

Aber Draco war gereizt und angespannt. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit dem Goldenen Trio würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden… aber das Trio erschien gar nicht…

„Professor, wo sind Potter, Weasley und Granger?" fragte Justin irritiert und deutet auf die leeren Plätze.

„Das geht sie gar nichts an!" schnarrte der missmutigdreinschauende Severus Snape. Aber Pansy blinzelte überrascht. Wenn sie es richtig deuten würde, dann war etwas wie Sorge in der Mimik vom Lehrer zu sehen. Sorge? Nein, Pansy musste sich geirrt haben.

Sie wollte mit Draco darüber reden, aber der spießte seine Amadeusblätter mit Blicken auf, dass die sich schnell in die Gläser zurück flüchteten. Pansy seufzte.

„Draco, reiß Dich zusammen!"

Pansy hatte völlig Recht gehabt. Severus Snape konnte die Sorge nicht unterdrücken. Sie beherrschte sein Denken und Handeln. Er wusste, dass etwas geplant war, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht begriffen, was es war…

„Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Granger! Beruhigen Sie sich!" Dumbledore blickte die beiden Schüler beruhigend an.

„Gestern haben wir gedacht, dass er seinen Kater irgendwo in aller Ruhe ausschlafen will und haben ihn daher nicht gesucht!" jammerte Hermine.

„Und dann … heute Morgen… sein Bett war immer noch leer und dieser Brief lag drauf…" erklärte Ron stockend.

Dumbledore blickte auf den besagten Brief. Er besagte nicht viel:

„Ich weiß, was ich tue! Sucht mich nicht und vertraut mir. Ich liebe Euch, Harry!"

Was hat er gemacht?

Dumbledore wusste es nicht genau und irgendwie wollte er die Antwort auch nicht wissen, denn er spürte, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken war.

„Verdammt, Parkinson, lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte Draco am Dienstagabend scharf und feuerte einen kleinen Feuerball auf die Slytherin ab. Er versenkt ihr einige Haare. Der Stupor, der von Blaise fast gleichzeitig abgeschossen wurde, konnte Pansys Wut kaum im Zaun halten.

„Es reicht, Draco Malfoy! Du bist eindeutig zu weit gegangen!" zischte sie, während auch sie einen Stupor über Draco legte, der schon wieder am erwachen war.

Gemeinsam ließen sie ihn durch die Gänge schweben und klopften energisch an der Bürotür von ihrem Hauslehrer. Dieser guckte etwas überrascht, als die drei Slytherins sein Büro betraten.

Sie kamen aber nicht zum reden, denn Draco befreite sich gerade von den Zaubern und fauchte seine Freunde wild an. „Was denkt Ihr eigentlich, was Ihr da macht?"

„Mr. Malfoy, SETZEN!" zischte Snape scharf. Draco blickte seinen Lehrer aber nur kalt an. Er würde sich nicht von Snape rumschubsen lassen. Der Lehrer würde ihm auch nicht helfen können.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Draco bissig und seine Mimik war abweisend und eiskalt.

Der helle Blitzt blockte Draco ohne weiteres ab und seine Mimik verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr. Draco schrie seinen Lehrer an, während dieser den blonden Jungen genau beobachtete. Auf ein Nicken hin, feuerten alle drei Slytherins einen Schlafzauber auf Draco. Sobald der Blonde zusammensackte, flösste Snape ihm einen starken Beruhigungstrank ein. Es würde vermutlich eine Weile dauern, bis Draco wieder zu sich kam.

Pansy ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen: „So ist es seit Sonntag!"

Severus Mimik verdüsterte sich.

„Nichts kann ihn beruhigen. Zauber schüttelt er einfach so ab und er schreit die ganze Zeit rum!" Blaise wirkte nicht weniger gestresst.

„Das ist nicht gut!" war das einzige, was Severus dazu sagen konnte.

„Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!" zischte es schon wieder von einem gerade erwachenden Draco.

„Du solltest eigentlich noch ein wenig außer Gefecht sein!" sagte Snape und bugsierte den doch etwas ruhigeren Jungen in eine bequeme Sitzhaltung.

„Was ist los, Draco?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Severus!" Draco lehnte sich zurück und alle konnten deutlich sehen, dass Draco versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, um nicht sofort wieder auszurasten. Der Trank schien nicht besonders gut zu wirken.

Severus Snape begann sich nun wirklich Sorgen um den blonden Schüler zu machen.

„Was ist am Sonntag passier?" fragte er einfühlsam. Blaise und Pansy hatten sich in ihren Stühlen zurückgelehnt und versuchten sichtlich ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen. Sie waren zwar auch neugierig, aber ihre Erschöpfung siegte… und zuhören konnten sie auch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Nichts!" knurrte Draco. Sein ganzer Körper war verspannt und Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab zum eigenen Schutz einsatzbereit auf Draco gerichtet. Draco könnte jeden Moment ausholen und Severus angreifen, dass traute der Lehrer seinem Schüler ohne weiteres zu.

„Es war vermutlich auf dem Fest oder danach!" sagte Blaise mit matter Stimme. „Als er am Sonntag aufgewacht war, war er schon so anstrengend!"

„ICH BIN NICHT ANSTRENGEND!" schrie Draco und wollte sofort aufspringen, aber Severus blockierte dieses Vorhaben sofort mit einem Zauber.

„Was ist Halloween passiert?" fragte er streng nach.

„Nichts!" zischte Draco wieder zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Ich habe getanzt und ich habe Spaß gehabt!"

„Ja, und Du wurdest abgeschleppt!" kam es trocken von Blaise.

„Was?" Severus blickte Draco scharf und überrascht an.

„Es ist nicht…"

„Von wem?" zischte Severus. Die Ausreden von Draco interessierten ihn nicht.

„Von einem Mädchen…, das hier nicht zur Schule geht…" sagte Pansy kleinlaut.

„Von einem Mädchen?" Snape blickte Draco fragend an.

„Ja… kann sein… sie war total nett… sie ist auch nur ein Halbblut… glaube ich!" zischte Draco unzufrieden. Er wollte nicht über Sow reden…

„und süß… aber nett war sie wirklich!" sagte Blaise vorsichtig.

„Was ist dann geschehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…" stammelte Draco. Er versuchte sich wirklich zu erinnern, aber eigentlich war da nur dieser wunderbar warme Mund und die sanften Lippen… und das Gefühl nicht darüber reden zu dürfen…

„Draco! Du musst Dich erinnern! Hast Du mit ihr geschlafen?"

Draco spürte wie er rot wurde. Solche Fragen gehörten sich nicht für einen Professor… „WAS DENKEN…"

„Draco, Dir war es nicht ohne Grund verboten!" schrie Snape aufgebracht.

„SIE IST ABER DOCH NUR EIN HALBBLUT!" schrie Draco nicht minder aufgebracht zurück. Mit versteinerter Mine versuchte Draco sich zu beruhigen und sich zu konzentrieren. Es waren nicht viele Bilder, an die er sich erinnern konnte, aber ….

„Ich bin … eingeschlafen… ich glaube nicht…"

„Du GLAUBST NICHT?" Severus war wirklich wütend, dennoch ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ich würde denken: Doch!"

Nun blickten ihn die drei Schüler fragend an.

„Aber das heißt doch noch nicht, dass…", warf Pansy zweifelnd ein. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie es geplant hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so slytherin ist!"

„Es würde vieles Erklären… aber wer…. Warum…" Severus Snape achtete nicht auf die Bedenken der Schülerin. Er war am grübeln. Es musste eine einfache Lösung geben… Wer würde so etwas wagen?

Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen… Draco war vermutlich nur so ruhig, weil der Trank doch zu wirken schien…und er wirklich die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Als Severus richtig blass wurde und sich noch tiefer in den Sitz rutschen ließ. Wussten alle drei Schüler, dass der Lehrer die Antworten hatte…und es keine schöne Antwort war… keine erfreuliche…

„Gehen Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal und legen Sie sich schlafen, Mr. Malfoy. Verschließen Sie den Raum und meiden sie Kontakt zu anderen Schülern. Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, Sie sind vom Unterricht befreit und haben nur die Aufgabe auf Mr. Malfoy aufzupassen… es könnte noch schlimmer werden… ich werde so bald wie möglich zu Ihnen kommen…"

Severus lief mit großen Schritten und auf direktem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters… ohne zu Klopfen stürmte er hinein und blieb keuchen direkt vor Dumbledore stehen… Das Gesicht des Schulleiters verzog sich vor Sorge, denn Severus Snape war noch nie keuchend in sein Büro gestürmt… noch nie…

„Er hat sich mit Malfoy gebunden!" sagte er matt und stieß sich sogleich vom Schreibtisch ab, um im kleinen Büro aufgeregt auf und ab zu laufen. Nun wurde auch Dumbledore blass und brauchte einige Sekunden um dies zu verkraften…

„WAS? Bist Du Dir sicher?"

Natürlich war Snape sich sicher und als er 10 Minuten später in den Slytherin Kerkern ankam, war es auch höchste Zeit, denn Draco zerlegte gerade den Schlafsaal.

„DRACO!" schrie Snape und erhielt wenigstens die kurze Aufmerksamkeit. „Hör mir nur einen Augenblickt zu!"

Draco schnaubte wütend durch die Nase, aber setzte sich auf sein Bett, welches als einziges noch heil war. Er bebte sichtlich vor Zorn. Es muss wirklich furchtbar sein, wenn man nicht weiß, woher diese starken Gefühle auf einmal herrühren… und Draco wusste es nicht…

„Ich weiß, wer das Mädchen war. Ich weiß nicht, wie Du es aufnimmst, aber was viel Wichtiger ist, ist, dass Du sie finden musst bzw. ihn!"

„WAS?... WEN?"

„IHN?" fragte Blaise überrascht, aber er wurde nicht beachtet.

„Potter!"

„WAS?" das kam von Pansy und Blaise. „Wieso kommt Potter auf einmal ins Spiel?"

„Er hat nicht nur meine Macht mit seiner Verbunden, sondern auch den Schutz vor Bellatrix und Lucius!" sagte Draco mit matter Stimme. Er ließ sich total entkräftet auf sein Bett fallen und schaute nur mit starrem Blick zum grünen Betthimmel empor… so grün wie Harrys Augen…Er hatte es plötzlich begriffen… und ein sanftes „Es tut mir leid, Draco!" klang in seinen Ohren wieder.

„Potter wird seit Samstagabend vermisst!" erklärte Snape.

„Ich dachte Potter liegt im Krankenflügel!" sagte Blaise überrascht. Es war die Lüge gewesen, die man den Schülern erzählte, damit keiner nach Harry fragte oder suchte. Nur Hermine und Ron wussten die Wahrheit.

„Soweit würde Potter nicht gehen!" sagte Pansy ungläubig.

„Potter würde ohne zu zögern sein ganzes Hab und Gut und sein Leben opfern, damit dieser Krieg endlich zu Ende ist!" sagte nun eine müde Stimme von der Tür. Fred und George Weasley standen ein wenig Kleinlaut im Türrahmen. „Dumbledore hat uns hierher geschickt!", erklärte George mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

„Warum?"

„Weil er diesen Krieg hasst!"

„Ich hasse ihn auch, aber ich würde mich nicht an jemanden heranmachen, nur um mich mit ihm ohne sein Wissen zu binden… das ist total absurd…", wetterte Pansy halbherzig.

„Es ist…. sehr Slytherin!" überlegte Blaise leise.

„Die Frage ist eigentlich, ob Harry schon soweit ist, wie er es eigentlich wollte!" warf Fred ein und George schloss die Augen.

„Warum Sow?"

Fred lachte traurig. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte einen der Zwillinge jemals so traurig gesehen. „Saviour of World!"

Alle Anwesenden schlossen kurz die Augen. Diese Neuigkeiten lastete sehr schwer auf ihnen… und Draco erinnerte sich langsam an den Traum von Halloween… der Traum, der eigentlich das Bindungsritual war… Wie hatte Harry das nur tun können???

Nachdem die Nachricht bei Draco wirklich angekommen war, hielt ihn gar nichts mehr auf.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy Harry allein lässt!" sagte George ehrlich.

„Mr. Malfoy hätte nicht so heftig reagiert, wenn sein Partner ihm nicht so wichtig ist. Es spielt dabei keine Rolle, was der Verstand sagt oder weiß, sondern nur welche Meinung das Herz hat!"

Fred und George blickten den blonden Jungen mit der entschlossenen Mine starr an. Auch Pansy und Blaise wirkten ein wenig überrascht. Das Draco Harry bewunderte und ihn auch achtete, wussten sie, aber das die Gefühle tiefer gingen, war bisher nicht zu sehen gewesen… obwohl: Draco bevorzugte dunkelhaarige Männer und grün war schon immer seine Lieblingsfarbe gewesen. Seine Ansprüche waren hoch und die Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen war schon immer zum Greifen gewesen… Einige Anzeichen gab es also schon…

Während die anderen über Dracos Beziehung zu Harry grübelten, hatte der Blonde seine Augen fest geschlossen und suchte seinen Konterpart. Er wusste, dass er nur auf seine Gefühle hören durfte und so sprang er schließlich aus seinem Bett und lief einfach los. Er folgte dem Gefühl, dass ihm ganz klar sagte, dass Harry seine Hilfe brauchte…

Harry war nicht auf dem Hogwartsgelände und so apparierte Draco ohne zu zögern, sobald die Schutzschilde von Hogwarts es zuließen. Er folgte nur dem Gefühl und als er ankam, lag Harry nur drei Schritte von ihm entfernt.

Der schmale Körper war geschunden und voller Verletzungen…

Mit wenigen Schritten war Draco neben Harry… dann blickte er auf…erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sie in der Mitte von etwa 10 Todessern waren…

„Was machst Du hier, Draco?" fauchte eine kalte Stimme und Draco sprang herum. Vor ihm stand sein Vater, mit erhobenen Zauberstab und kalter Miene. Draco wurde blass und wich zurück, bis eine schmale Hand sich in seine legte.

Draco blickte hinunter. Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sein Blick wirkte bei weitem nicht so gebrochen, wie der Körper und Draco begriff, dass Harry Potter noch lange nicht am Ende seiner Kräfte war… ihrer Kräfte…

Es war immerhin ein altes traditionelles Ritual für unglücklich Verliebte. Ein Ritual, welches die Liebe vor der Strafe der Eltern schützte. Ein Ritual, welches nur alle 7 Jahre zu Halloween möglich ist und von den alten Zaubererfamilien gefürchtet wird. Zu Recht gefürchtet wird… denn es ist ein sehr mächtiges Ritual…

„Ich habe Dir etwas Falsches geantwortet!" sagte Draco leise, während er auf Harrys Hand hinabblickte. Der Körperkontakt zu Harry, gab ihm unglaublich viel Kraft und Ruhe. Die Ruhe und die Sicherheit, die er seit Sonntag so sehr vermisst hatte, hatte ihn nun wieder eingenommen. Er fühlte auch eine ungeahnte Kraft und die hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er einen Stupor von Snape ohne Zauberstab hatte blocken können. Es hatte etwas mit Stolz und Liebe zu tun.

„DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!" zischte Lucius aufgebracht und wollte auf seinen Sohn zu gehen und ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. Aber plötzlich stand Harry ihm im Weg, aufgerichtet und mit einem kalten Blick.

„Es ist vorbei! Du hast keine Macht mehr über Draco… und Du hast keine Macht mehr über das Malfoy-Erbe!" sagte Harry mit glatter und kalter Stimme. Draco starrte ihn an. Er wusste, dass es möglich ist auch den Pflichtanteil zu retten, aber das ganze Erbe?!

„So wahr ich der Erbe des Black-Vermögens bin und den Siegelring trage… so wahr wird Draco sein Erbe nicht verlieren können!"

„Das… das … das kann nicht sein!" heulte Lucius ungläubig auf. Sein verachtender Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hände und auf den silbernen Sigelring, den er am Finger trug… der Smaragd war erloschen… und auf Dracos Ring erwacht…

„Reizend!" flötete Bellatrix. „Dann machen WIR EUCH halt kalt!"

„Vergiss es, Bella! Vor Dir sind wir doppelt geschützt!" sagte Draco locker. Der Fluch von hier zerschellt, einen guten Meter vor ihren Köpfen in der Luft. Draco blinzelte einige Male. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieses Ritual sooo mächtig war.

Ihr Blick war irre und ihr Lachen wahnsinnig…

„Was für ein Schauspiel!" zischte es amüsiert und kalt von der Seite. Lucius schien in sich zusammengefallen zu sein und saß ungläubig auf dem Boden. Er wurde nicht beachtet… Er spielte keine Rolle mehr… er hatte alles verloren…

Aber Voldemort war noch immer da und noch immer gefährlich. „Ich habe Deinen Zauberstab!" flötete Voldemort und hob den Stab als Beweis in die Luft.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und Voldemort zuckte zurück. „So leicht, mache ich es Dir nicht, Harry!" zischte er, während er den Zauberstab sicher verstaute.

Der Accio war also schief gegangen…

Aber Draco hatte keine Angst. Er wusste, dass sie es schaffen würden, denn Harry war an seiner Seite und er fühlte sich mächtig und sicher…

„Weiß Du, was dieses Ritual bewirkt, Tom?" so herablassend und höhnisch konnte auch nur Harry Potter mit Voldemort reden. Nur er wagte es. Unbewusst verfestigte Draco den Griff um Harrys Hand noch und spürte die Magie… seine … ihre…

„Es verbindet Eure Magie!" spottete Voldemort kalt. Er schien davon nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein, aber Harry lachte hohl auf.

„Es passiert noch viel mehr… willst Du es Deinem Meister nicht erklären, Bellatrix?" Harrys Hohn war schneidend und Draco drückte sich ein wenig näher an Harry heran. Er fühlte sich in der Nähe des anderen Jungen einfach wohler… so nah wie möglich.

Bellatrix blickte ihren Meister nur ängstlich an.

„Willst Du nicht reden, Bellatrix?" spottete Harry und wandte sich dann wieder an Voldemort. „Das Ritual kann sehr mächtig sein… es kann die zwei Menschen so sehr aneinander binden, dass sie nichts trennen kann… sie teilen alles!"

„Und was bringt es Dir?" Voldemort blickte Harry und Draco kalt und abschätzig an. „CRUCIO!" schrie er und Harry riß sich von Draco los, bevor er in die Knie ging und vor Schmerz aufschrie. Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. Es war, als wenn die ganze Wut noch immer in ihm steckte und nur von Harry besänftigt wurde. Nun konnte Harry sie aber nicht besänftigen, daher trat sie an die Oberfläche, als Draco seinen Zauberstab hochriss und nur vor Hass und Wut schrie… keine Zauberformel oder andere magische Worte… er schrie einfach und die Zauber kamen von alleine…

Voldemort musste den Fluch von Harry nehmen, sonst hätte ein blauer Blitz ihn in Stücke gerissen, so wie den Baum, der nun in kleinen Stücken über dem Schlachtfeld lag. Der Zauberstab von Harry kam geflogen und Harry fing ihn sofort auf…

„Das bringt es uns!" sagte Harry kalt und griff nach Dracos Hand. Sofort beruhigte Draco sich und blickte nur noch eiskalt zu den Todessern und zu Voldemort.

„Alleine Dracos Kraft ist beeindruckend!" flüsterte Narcissa leise. Draco erschrak, dass seine Mutter unter den Todessern war, die Harry gefoltert hatten. Harrys streichelnde Finger beruhigten seine aufgewühlten Gefühle.

„Aber in Verbindung mit Potters Kraft!" fügte eine kalte sehr wohlbekannte Stimme hinter den zwei Jungen hinzu. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er so etwas wir Stolz und Respekt von seinem Lehrer jemals hören wird. Es überraschte ihn.

„Snape!" spie Voldemort kalt aus.

„Ich bleibe nur auf der Seite mit der größten Macht!" sagte Snape kühl und unbeeindruckt.

Harrys und Dracos Grinsen wurde breit und es beinhaltete ein Versprechen. Wenn sich schon solche Menschen auf ihre Seite schlugen, dann waren sie wirklich eine Gefahr für Voldemort. Eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr!

„Ich bringe Dich um!" schrie Bellatrix und stürmte auf Snape zu, der sofort mit Flüchen antwortete. Der Startschuss war gefallen und anstatt sich sofort auf Harry und Draco zu stürzen flohen einige unbekannte Todesser. Sie kannten die Rituale… sie kannten die Macht…

Als wenige Minuten später Dumbledore und einige Kämpfer aus dem Phönixorden erschien, war der Kampf im Grunde schon entschieden. Harry und Draco kämpften gegen Voldemort. Es trennten sie nur wenige Meter voneinander, aber Draco konnte wieder diese unkontrollierbare Wut spüren.

„VERBINDET EUCH!" schrie plötzlich Ron, der sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen mit den anderen zu erscheinen und für den Frieden zu kämpfen. Harry zögerte einen Moment überrascht, dann griff er wieder nach Dracos Hand und gemeinsam starrten sie ihren größten Feind hasserfüllt an.

Die weißen Blitze, die aus Dracos und Harrys Zauberstäben ausbrachen, verbanden sich und der Blitz umschloss Voldemort wie ein Kokon… Harry hörte keine Schreie und wusste doch, dass Voldemort nun starb. Er bereute es nicht, denn Voldemort war ein Monster, kein Mensch… er hatte sein Recht auf Leben verspielt… schon vor vielen Jahren…

Harry sah eher ein Problem darin, dass der Zauberergemeinschaft deutlich gemacht werden musste, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig an diesem Krieg und am Werdegang von Voldemort waren. Sie hatten es ihm ermöglicht… und den hass gegen Muggel noch geschürt.

Aber die Kraft verließ seinen Körper so plötzlich, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und draco fast mit hinab riss. Der blonde starrte auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Küss ihn!" sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm und er blickte zu der Gestalt. Narcissa Malfoy stand dort und lächelte schmal. Sie hatte für ihren Sohn gekämpft und streichelte den Jungen, der nun nicht mehr zu ihr gehörte, sondern zu Harry Potter. Wie es dazu gekommen war, wollte sie noch erfahren, aber nicht jetzt, denn jetzt ging es darum, dass Harry ein wenig der Kraft von Draco brauchte und ein Kuss wirkte da immer Wunder.

Draco schwieg und senkte nur den Blick, dann kniete er sich neben dem regungslosen Körper seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes. Sanft strichen seine Finger durch das schwarze wilde Haar und er fragte sich zum aller ersten Mal, warum ihm nicht aufgefallen war, dass Sow Harry Potter gewesen war. Die schwarzen Haare, die strahlenden Augen, die Angoraelfen, die für ihre friedliche Art bekannt waren, und seine Reaktion auf die Berührungen.

„Potter, was machst Du mit mir?" fragte Draco leise und beugte sich hinab, um die schmalen Lippen des anderen Jungen mit seinen eigenen zu berühren und das Ritual aus der Halloween-Nacht endgültig zu besiegeln. Er wusste nicht, was kommen würde, aber langweilig würde sein Leben an der Seite von Harry Potter wohl nie werden… es war ja jetzt schon nie mit Harry langweilig geworden… ein Grund, warum er Harry immer beneidet und bewundert hatte…

Seit vielen Monaten und Jahren freute Draco sich wieder auf die Zukunft… denn nun hatte er eine…

Der Kuss war sanft und Draco spürte, wie müde er war, denn die letzten Nächte waren nicht wirklich erholsam gewesen… und solche Wutausbrüche verbrauchten unglaublich viel Energie. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Kämpfenden um sie herum, legte Draco sich neben Harry und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper. Er wusste, dass er voraussichtlich im Krankenflügel erwachen würde… aber es war ihm auch egal… solange Harry bei ihm war, war ihm alles egal….

**ENDE**

****

  
Eine kleine kurze Reaktion in Form eines Review? … Bitte… es hilf bei zukünftigen Storys … also bitte, sagt mir, was Euch gefällt und was nicht? … Es kann sein, dass ich diese Story noch überarbeite... also her mit Euren Meinungen, dann kann ich sie verwenden...

knuddel

Eure Momixis


End file.
